Greeny Grassy Home
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Petra menginginkan rumah kecil di tepian kota, Levi memilih apartemen di tepian jalan raya. {AU}


**Greeny Grassy Home**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata. allihyun, this is for you.  
**Pairing**: Levi/Petra. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: K+.

_(Petra menginginkan rumah kecil di tepian kota, Levi memilih apartemen di tepian jalan raya.)_

* * *

Diskusi soal itu sudah terjadi. Bahkan semenjak cincin pertunangan belum digantikan oleh cincin pernikahan.

Sayang, waktu itu Petra kalah. Sengaja, sesungguhnya, karena dia bukan tipe yang akan dengan mudah mematahkan argumen orang dan mengedepankan keinginannya sendiri secara gamblang. Apalagi, jika itu adalah argumen Levi.

Dan mengalahnya dia juga bukan hal yang salah. Pilihan Levi adalah sebuah apartemen yang sangat bagus di pusat kota Bonn. Siapa bilang apartemen tidak menyenangkan, apalagi jika menemukan posisi yang strategis dan tinggi, sehingga langit terasa punya sendiri? Ditambah pula dengan bonus berupa suami yang punya rasa peduli pada kebersihan yang tinggi.

Siapa menolak?

Tapi tetap saja, impian Petra adalah sebuah rumah mungil berhalaman.

Dia membawa lagi topik itu pada suatu sore. Ketika Levi sudah cukup nyaman dengan teh hangatnya dan majalah _gadget_ online di tangan.

"Jadi ..." Petra menanti. Mata tidak berkedip. Bibir berusaha dibuat tersenyum. Favorit Levi adalah sebuah tarikan samar pada kedua sudut bibir, tak kentara namun terlihat lembutnya ekspresi. Petra menunjukkannya.

Levi menatap datar. Teh menguap mendingin di tangannya. Dia tak peduli. Banyak momen yang lebih berharga dibanding teh, terutama setelah hidup bersama Petra.

Lelaki itu kemudian melirik kalender.

Oh.

"Tunggu saja."

Petra tersenyum lebih lebar, matanya tenggelam dan terbitlah sabit di sana. "Terima kasih!"

* * *

.

Hadiah Levi untuk Petra di enam Desember itu adalah sebuah rumah mungil di dekat perbatasan Jerman-Polandia.

Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena ini hanyalah sebuah bekas rumah neneknya yang dimiliki orangtuanya, namun dihibahkan untuknya, yang ia perbaiki sedemikian rupa ... dan bukan barang baru yang selayaknya dipersembahkan untuk orang yang dia bagi lebih dari separuh hidupnya. Tetapi dengan ini pun, Petra malah berkata, "Ini lebih dari cukup, Levi, apa yang kulakukan hingga aku bisa mendapatkan ini?"

Levi hanya mengacak rambut wanita itu, pelan dan hangatnya tertinggal di Petra. "Aku yang berterima kasih."

Atas apa, Petra tidak ingin menanyakannya sebab pasti saja—selalu, selalu, setiap kali—Levi tak mau menjawab. Alih-alih, dia segera memasuki pagar dan mengelilingi beberapa bagian rumah.

Dia termangu di dekat jendela, di bagian luar, ketika memandangi lahan yang tampak kosong dan tak terawat di sisi kanan rumah tersebut, di luar batas pagar. Halaman samping rumah ini sangat sempit dan halaman belakangnya penuh dengan rak-rak pot tanaman yang entah berisi bibit atau tidak. Halaman depan? Jangan ditanyakan. Tidak ada. Bahkan jika ada penyusup yang melompati pagar, dia akan langsung tiba di teras.

"Di samping itu tanah siapa?"

Levi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kaubisa menanyakannya pada tetangga."

Petra berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam, sambil menarik tangan Levi, "Mau teh sore?"

Levi menurut.

* * *

Petra merenung di suatu malam. Memandang langit-langit kamar apartemennya, dan mencoba mengabaikan suara napas Levi di sampingnya (—padahal, itu adalah hal yang selalu ia suka—Levi hidup, hidup, hidup, dan bernapas bersamanya).

Apakah salah jika dia masih terus berkehendak ketika dia telah diberikan hadiah?

Tetapi ... ini bukan hal yang buruk, hm?

* * *

Ada yang aneh dari Petra belakangan ini, pikir Levi.

Biasanya, setiap akhir minggu, selalu ada saja buku baru yang dibeli Petra. Yang tebal-tebal dan tak mesti cuma satu. Bahkan mungkin, dia juga menambahkan beberapa pakaian atau tas ransel model kesukaannya selain buku-buku itu. Petra bukan _shopaholic_, tapi dia cukup senang melihat _dress_ manis bermotif bunga untuk memenuhi lemarinya. Dan tas-tas ransel feminin itu, jumlahnya tak pernah bertambah di lemarinya meski dia selalu membeli. Tentu saja, sebab dia memberikan yang lama pada siapapun yang dia kira membutuhkan setiap kali dia membeli yang baru.

Tetapi, kebiasaan itu sudah berubah sekarang.

Alias, menghilang.

Sudah nyaris sepuluh minggu itu terjadi.

Tetapi, Levi, pendiam seperti biasa, memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Karena dia tahu, Petra bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya terlalu lama.

* * *

Jawabannya adalah ketika mereka pergi berlibur kembali ke rumah mungil mereka tersebut.

Petra tiba-tiba menghilang di suatu pagi. Levi tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin mencari bahan makanan.

Pulang-pulang, dia tersenyum seperti seorang bocah dihadiahi gulali.

Kening Levi mengerut. "Kau kenapa?"

Petra tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Aku mendapatkannya!"

"Apa?"

"Lima meter ke samping dan sepuluh meter ke belakang. Aku akan menjadikannya padang rumput," Petra menarik kursi makan di samping Levi. "Padang rumput mini saja, sebenarnya. Aku juga sudah membayar orang untuk membersihkannya dan membuatnya jadi seperti yang kuinginkan."

Levi menaruh korannya di meja, "Uangmu?"

"Ya," angguk Petra enteng. "Aku menabung."

Terjawab sudah.

"Aku menghadiahkannya untukmu."

Rasa heran belum enyah dari wajah Levi. "Aku tidak butuh tanah—"

"Um," Petra menarik secangkir teh yang ada di atas meja, yang dia asumsikan dibuat Levi untuknya. Sudah dingin, namun dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan suhu teh. "Sebenarnya bukan benar-benar untukmu." Lalu dia nyengir.

Levi hanya menatap.

"Untuk anak-anakmu kelak, Levi. Mereka butuh tempat bermain terbuka untuk perkembangan mereka nanti. Mendorong mereka untuk lebih keratif dan bersahabat dengan sekitar—daripada dimanja di dalam ruangan saja, hm?"

Levi sadar dia sering melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Namun, sekarang, seolah semua kesalahan itu adalah hanya bayaran untuk hal terbenar yang dilakukannya hanya sekali seumur hidup:

memilih Petra.

**end.**

* * *

a/n: specially dedicated for allihyun. yang ultah yang bagi-bagi kado gapapa kan ehe anggep aja ini traktiran karena kita terhalang jarak beb wwwwwww


End file.
